Product displays for use in retail establishments typically are designed to display products so that the products are easily visible and accessible to the consumer. A drawback to conventional product displays is that they do not provide easy access to the products. Another drawback in conventional displays is that either the displays cannot or do not easily accommodate different sized products. A retailer therefore has to purchase several different displays to display various sized products.